On the surface of organic electroluminescent devices, hereinafter denoted as EL devices which have been formed by sequential lamination of an anode, an organic layer, and a cathode on a substrate, a sealing film is normally provided in order to prevent deterioration of the organic layer and the electrodes from oxygen, humidity, etc., in the atmosphere.
On the other hand, in order to supply direct voltage for organic EL devices, it is necessary to expose the terminal electrode portion of each electrode of the organic EL devices so that they can be connected with wires from an external driving electric power source. That is, each constituent layer of the organic EL devices, for example, a sealing film must be patterned to expose the terminal electrode portion.
In JP 2000-113 981 A, a technique is disclosed wherein on a protective film of organic EL devices sequentially formed of a first electrode, an organic film, a second electrode material film, and the protective film on a transparent substrate, a desired shape of a resist pattern is formed which is used as a mask to dry-etch and pattern the protective film, the second electrode material film, and the organic film.
In the method as described in JP 2000-113 981 A, however, the resist must be deposited, exposed, developed, removed, etc. So, there is a problem that the process of fabricating organic EL devices is complex. In addition, upon patterning the resist provided on the protective film into a desired shape, a developing solution is used. So, this wet process may damage the organic film.